


The Last Day

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-09
Updated: 2007-07-09
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10161737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Two people run through the halls on the last day, desperate to find one another. one-shot





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

It was the last day and he ran frantically through the halls, searching for her. He needed to find her. Find her and tell her exactly how much he had loved her all these years. He cursed himself for not having had enough courage before this moment. The very thought of leaving here and never seeing her again was driving him to this desperate action.   
He had teased her, called her names, even brought her to tears. It had all been to mask his real feelings. Feelings that kept him up some nights, tossing and turning, begging whatever God existed to ease his tortured heart. It wasn't fair that he should suffer like this. 

He found himself thinking about her every waking moment and she even haunted his dreams. Dreams that were filled with rapture. Dreams in which she returned his love. If he closed his eyes, he could see her. Her gorgeous brown eyes, her wild hair, her soft pink lips that would whisper sweet nothings in his ear. He sometimes thought of her so often, that he wanted to take his shaking hands and squeeze his head until the image of her left his fevered brain forever. More than once he wished that he had never laid eyes on her, then she wouldn't be able to haunt him like she did. 

He turned the corner, almost running into the wall and sprinted down the corridor. He was running to catch her, catch her and keep her. 

She walked silently down the empty hall, her skirt swaying around her knees. It was a sad day. The last day. It was made all the more unhappy due to the fact that she would never see him again. See his arrogant smirk, his stormy grey eyes, his pale head that she could spot in any crowd. She would miss him more than any one could ever guess. 

She secretly longed for his touch, his fingers running through her hair, his lips caressing hers. Many times she had come close to telling him how she felt, but fear always took over. Fear of his reaction, fear of humiliation, fear of rejection. 

She wished that things could have been different. That hatred and war would never have crossed their paths. That he would see her for who she really was, not what he was trained to see. Most of all, she wished that someone would rescue her. Rescue her from the torture of loving a man who would never love her. 

She walked on, looking at the floor, tears streaming down her face. If only she could see him once more, she would tell him. Tell him everything that was in her heart, tell him how much she cared for him. 

They turned the corner at the same time. 

He saw her tears and the way her face lit up with love for him. 

She saw the concern in his eyes and felt the loving way he wrapped his arms around her. 

It was the last day, a day they would both remember for the rest of their lives. The day they finally found the courage to love one another. 

Disclaimer: It makes me sad to say that Harry Potter and all related characters belong to the worlds luckiest woman, J.K. Rowling, not me. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
